


Limited Time

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Because that is not what I want you to feel, Gen, I hope no one is happy, I wanted to CRY, It was physically painful to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn't know why he was doing it, patting his hair and half hugging the crying boy while his child might as well have been trying to hug him to death, though somehow he did not feel like he could choke or try to get air...was not going to magically make the threat disappear.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Limited Time

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning is in effect. If you are reading and come across a word or a sentence that scares you or makes you panic, I suggest you stop since I don't want to trouble you.

He didn't know why he was doing it, patting his hair and half hugging the crying boy while his child might as well have been trying to hug him to death, though somehow he did not feel like he could choke or try to get air...was not going to magically make the threat disappear.

Maybe it was because this would be the last time they could have this.

Maybe because he practically knew what was going to happen would get him first before lack of breathing.

You may be wondering what is going on, or you have already jumped to conclusions. Well, let's backtrack earlier that day.

It was a pretty normal day when Peabody opened that newspaper, he had no idea it would make him terrified. After all, what could be so scary about paper?

Well, words were powerful.

His brain skipped over the state and could only take in…

_...might have declared war and it is possible they will use nuclear weapons to strike._

First, Peabody closed the newspaper and opened it again.

It said the same thing.

He tucked it under his arm so he could take off his glasses and clean them. He returned them back on and opens the newspaper.

**It was still there.**

His brain sent panic signals to every inch of his body. The whole entire day, his paws shook uncontrollably. Clenching them didn't help. He even almost dropped the remote five times, trying to keep it steady in his paws. Under normal circumstances he would be embarrassed about that, but not this time.

Why was Peabody turning on the television? To check on the news obviously.

He attempted to sit normally on the couch but ended up falling onto it. Fate just wasn't in his favor as he covers his ears when the television made a blaring sound.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, Sherman was covering his ears as well. What was that sound? And why was it so loud? He follows the source and it stops, replaced by a voice.

_If you are hearing this message, it is already too late to evacuate. You would be wasting your time. It is suggested you spend these final moments with your loved ones. You are not going to survive this blast._

Then it stopped as if someone shut off the...television.

Sherman could feel his body shaking, not because he was cold, as he steps further into the room. His father was staring, just staring at the screen. His left trembling paw gripping the arm of the couch. In fact, Mr. Peabody's paws had been shaking all day. And wasn't very talkative at all or acting like himself.

The room was dead silent unless if you count the somehow audible rapid heartbeats.

It was broken by the sound of sirens. Not the kind that tells you help is on the way. The kind where it lets you know hope is lost.

He quietly walks over to the couch and sits next to him.

Peabody had tightened his grip as if dreading what his son was going to say.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman could hear his own fear in his voice.

He didn't respond, but the boy continued anyway.

"Are...we really going to... die?" His sentence ended in an almost sob.

Of course, he was terrified and close to crying. He didn't want to die.

How was Peabody supposed to respond to that?

_Yes, Sherman, we're going to die. And I cannot stop this from happening._

He was at a loss for words and didn't know how to break it to him. Well, not entirely true. He just couldn't find it in him to say it to his young son. He becomes aware of his surroundings again when Sherman suddenly tightly hugs him while giving into his crying. All Peabody can think to do is stroke his hair and wrap his free arm around him in a half hug.

The silence was a good enough answer for the boy.

The sounds outside were getting louder.

"M...M...Mr. Peabody?" Sherman managed through his tears and sobs.

"...Yes, Sherman?"

"I...I love you, Mr. Peabody."

Peabody takes a deep breath, removing his paw from Sherman's head. Instead putting it around his son, hugging him probably as tightly.

Final moments.

He knew right now that Sherman needed to know and he had to say it now.

"I...I...I love you too Sherman." Judging by how his voice came out, he knew he was finally crying now too.

And it was all over in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all sad. Because it wouldn't be fair since when I was writing this I WAS CLOSE to crying.


End file.
